Jealouse
by Marigold2425
Summary: Naruto cemburu, dan perasaan itu hanya datang saat Hinata dekat dengan pemuda lain. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk menghilangkannya? / "Kamu aneh Naruto-kun." / "Kalau kau bilang, aku seperti matahari dan kau bulannya, sepertinya itu memang benar Hinata."/


**Jealouse**

Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Warning: OOC, typo(s), alur speed, dll

Don't like, don't read.

Enjoy It^^

.

.

.

 _Jealousy_

 _is just a sign that you really love the person._

 _._

 _._

Langit mendung dengan butiran-butiran salju turun dari atasnya. Pagi ini dingin, sama seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya. Orang-orang lebih memilih menutup rapat jendela dan bergelung di bawah selimut mereka, menghangatkan diri lebih tepatnya. Berbeda dengan penduduk desa yang malas keluar rumah, ada seorang pemuda, Uzumaki Naruto namanya, pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru ini lebih memilih berjalan di desa.

Naruto berjalan pelan, ia mengikuti langkah kakinya yang membawanya menyusuri jalan —yang sekarang tertumpuk salju— di desa yang ia sayangi. Hari ini ia bangun pagi, terbangun karena perutnya minta diisi dan tidak punya pilihan lain selain keluar rumah. Naruto lapar, persediaan makanannya sudah habis, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan memasakannya makanan mengingat ia tinggal sendirian di apartemennya.

Naruto mengernyit, langkah kakinya perlahan terhenti. Ngomong-ngomong soal memasak makanan, tentu saja ada seseorang yang bersedia memasak untuknya. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, gadis itu sedang pergi dan ia tidak tahu kapan gadis itu pulang. Hah, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia jadi merindukan gadis itu. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menyebut nama gadis itu pelan seolah hal itu adalah mantra yang dapat membuat gadis itu kembali, membiarkan kepalanya dijatuhi salju, meleleh membasahi rambutnya.

000

Sebelum pulang ke rumah, Naruto berniat melewati rumah sang gadis, mungkin saja dengan begitu, ia dapat mengurangi rasa rindunya. Salju semakin lebat, Naruto memegang lehernya dengan tangan kanannya, ia baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia tidak memakai syal, bodohnya ia. Naruto menggeleng, tapi tidak apa, mengingat satu porsi ramen yang ia makan di Kedai Ichiraku langganannya sudah cukup membuat tubuhnya hangat. Naruto melirik ke tangan kirinya, ia juga sudah membeli beberapa makanan untuk persediaannya.

Itu pendapat Naruto tadi, sebelum ia merasa tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia berdiri di tempat, tepat beberapa meter sebelum rumah sang gadis. Naruto terpaku, matanya membulat tidak percaya. Tepat beberapa meter di depannya, ia melihat gadisnya bersama pemuda lain. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya terkepal erat, hatinya panas, dan ia rasa ia butuh air untuk memadamkannya.

Naruto memegang dadanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Dulu, ketika ia menganggap dirinya menyukai Sakura, tetapi Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke, memujanya secara terang-terangan, ia tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini. Rasa ini berbeda, ia marah, kesal, dan panas di dadanya membuatnya sesak, sulit untuk bernafas. Matanya meredup ketika memikirkan kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi, hatinya nyeri dan hal ini hanya ia rasakan saat gadis itu bersama pemuda lain. Tapi Naruto tahu penyebab semua ini, ini karena perasaannya pada gadis itu semakin dalam. Hinata Hyuuga —hanya gadis itu yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini.

000

Hinata melirik ke samping, dimana ada Kiba dan Akamaru —anjing kesayangan Kiba—yang berjalan bersamanya. Tadi pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya itu menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang sampai ke rumah. Sedangkan Shino sudah pulang duluan, mereka berpisah di gang sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak, tapi ketika Kiba berkata tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya, tentu saja ia hanya menurut. Hinata malas berdebat, terlebih tubuhnya merasa sangat lelah dan ia butuh istirahat. Misi yang harusnya selesai tepat waktu. Ternyata berjalan tidak sesuai rencana. Alhasil, mereka harus pulang lebih lama dari waktu yang ditentukan.

"Hinata, sudah sampai," suara Kiba membangunkan lamunan Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Kiba-kun. Aku masuk dulu. Arigatou sudah mengantarku," ucap Hinata di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia dan kiba sekarang berhadap-hadapan.

"Tunggu, Hinata." Hinata baru saja akan membalikkan tubuhnya, masuk ke dalam rumah ketika mendengar suara Kiba memanggilnya.

"Bisakah kau menolongku? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mataku, dari tadi aku merasa gatal," pinta Kiba pelan, hingga hanya Hinata yang mampu mendengarnya.

"Eh, benarkah?" Hinata terlihat ragu, tapi selanjutnya ia hanya menuruti permintaan Kiba. Hinata tidak punya firasat buruk apapun, ia hanya memandangnya sebagai seorang teman yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

Kiba menyeringai sedikit, melihat Hinata menuruti permintaannya. Hinata memang cenderung polos, ia juga jarang mencurigai seseorang. Kiba tahu karena ia dan Hinata sudah sering bersama mengingat mereka satu tim. Hinata suka membantu seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Hinata baik hati, dan seseorang seperti Hinata harus dijaga oleh orang yang tepat.

Perbedaan tinggi mereka membuat Hinata perlu berjinjit untuk mencapai mata Kiba. Ketika Hinata sudah berjinjit, ia terlihat bingung. Sepertinya Hinata lupa bertanya bagian mata sebelah mana yang gatal. Kiba yang mengetahui hal itu, langsung menunjuk mata kanannya. Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di daerah sekitar mata Kiba dan mulai meniup mata Kiba pelan.

"Sudah." Ucapan Hinata menyadarkan Kiba dari pikirannya.

"Arigatou, Hinata." Kiba tersenyum sambil berterima kasih.

"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk, dan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kiba duga, Hinata sudah lelah dan ingin secepatnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi Kiba belum ingin mengakhiri hal ini.

"Oh ya, Hinata, bisakah kau membantuku sekali lagi? bisakah kau membenarkan syalku? Aku merasa kedinginan dari tadi."

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, tapi tanpa kata, Hinata melakukannya. Tinggi Hinata hanya mencapai dagu Kiba, itu membuat Kiba dapat mencium aroma shampoo yang digunakan Hinata. Kiba sengaja sedikit mendongak agar memudahkan Hinata, Kiba juga membuat gerakan seperti menghirup aroma Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Sudah Kiba-kun," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Sekali lagi, arigatou Hinata," ucap Kiba pelan sambil mencium pipi sebelah kiri Hinata.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya pelan, seakan baru tersadar akan apa yang dilakukan Kiba setelah Kiba berjalan pergi menjauh bersama Akamaru. Ah ya, ia dari tadi melupakan Akamaru, dari tadi Akamaru juga begitu diam, seolah kehadirannya tidak ada. Hinata menggeleng pelan, menyadari keanehan sahabatnya, ia lalu memasuki rumahnya, tanpa menyadari di ujung jalan sana, ada seseorang yang siap melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Kiba menyeringai dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tentu saja melihat siluet pemuda itu, tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian barusan, ia memang sengaja menggoda pemuda itu, menjahili pemuda berambut pirang itu, menguji sampai dimana batas kesabaran pemuda itu. Bukankah pemuda itu calon Hokage? Ia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya bukan? Dan ketika ia mendapati pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya, Kiba tersenyum puas.

000

Di sebuah kamar, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berdiri mematut dirinya di depan sebuah cermin. Sejujurnya Hinata merasa bingung dengan tingkah laku pemuda itu. Tadi pagi setelah ia pulang dari misi, pemuda itu datang, mengetuk pintu rumahnya, mengatakan ingin mengajaknya pergi nanti sore. Hinata yang tak kuasa menolak ajakan kekasihnya, tentu saja langsung mengangguk menyetujui. Kekasih? Oh, dapatkah ia menyebutnya begitu? Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi, pipinya memerah samar, merona kata lainnya. Hinata dan Naruto memang baru dekat selama sebulan, terhitung dari kejadian waktu itu—penculikan Toneri. Mereka memang belum secara resmi mengkonfirmasikan hubungan seperti apa yang mereka jalani. Tapi masa bodoh dengan hal itu ketika tindakan mereka sudah mewakili segalanya.

Hinata mematut dirinya sekali lagi di depan cermin, bandana biru muda nampak cantik tersemat di helaian surai indigonya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan menyukai warna biru, mungkin karena sama dengan warna mata pemuda itu. Hinata mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa dan juga sebuah jaket. Ia tidak berpikir untuk memakai pakaian yang mencolok di depan Naruto, cukup pakaian sederhana yang membuatnya hangat. Ia memandang dirinya lagi, merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ah ya, sebuah syal.

000

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan helain surai indigo dan pirang. Dua pasang kaki menjuntai dengan indahnya, melawan arah gravitasi. Cahaya mentari senja menerpa kulit, menghangatkan setiap sel di tubuh mereka.

Itulah yang akan terjadi jika hari itu adalah musim panas. Nyatanya, ini berbanding sebaliknya.

Langit mendung, dengan butiran salju berjatuhan dari arah langit. Kristal-kristal air yang membeku itu akan meleleh setiap menyentuh apapun yang mereka timpa.

Di sebuah tebing di tepi hutan, terlihat dua orang saling duduk bersebelahan. Kaki-kaki mereka masih menjuntai dengan indah. Angin berhembus pelan, menghantarkan rasa gigil di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Hinata menatap ke sekeliling, ia juga tidak tahu kalau pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir disini. Duduk di tebing di pinggir hutan. Hinata menatap ke sekitarnya lagi, ranting-ranting pohon yang biasanya terlihat kuat dan kokoh, sekarang siap dipatahkan tanpa satu pun daun yang menempel. Pemandangan yang biasa ia lihat mengingat ini musim dingin. Hinata menunduk, melihat kakinya yang setengah menggantung. Ini akan mengerikan seandainya mereka terjatuh dari atas tebing, walaupun mereka seorang _ninja_.

Hinata melirik ke samping, dimana seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang mengajaknya kemari sedang menatap ke depan tanpa satu katapun terucap dari bibirnya. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir, bahkan wajahnya yang serius itu pun terlihat imut di mata Hinata.

o0o

Naruto menengokkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan, ia tahu gadis berambut indigonya itu sudah mulai terlihat bosan, terlebih dengan tempat dan cuaca yang sama sekali tak mendukung. Ia awalnya tidak tahu ingin mengajak Hinata kemana, tapi langkah kaki mereka berhenti disini. Mungkin, karena mereka biasanya berkeliling memasuki hutan bersama.

"Ehm, Hinata." dengan berdehem Naruto berusaha merebut perhatian gadis itu yang nampaknya berhasil. Hinata terlihat mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu, Hinata. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kau berjanji sesuatu dulu kepadaku?" Naruto akhirnya mengungkapkan apa yang dari tadi dipikirkannya.

Walaupun terlihat bingung, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa satu kata pun terucap dari mulutnya.

"Bisakah kamu berjanji padaku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan pemuda lain?" suara Naruto terlihat ragu-ragu tapi mata birunya terlihat serius.

"Eh, kenapa?" Naruto tahu Hinata terkejut, itu terlihat dari caranya berekspresi walaupun Hinata mencoba menutupinya.

"Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dengan pemuda lain." Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan sebelah tangannya, Naruto terlihat antara gelisah dan gugup.

Hinata terdiam sebentar, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Kemudian matanya mengerjap pelan dan ia berkata, " Jadi, aku juga tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan tou-san?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Jadi, apa maksud Naruto-kun?"

Dengan satu kalimat tanya dari Hinata, Naruto menceritakan apa yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

o0o

Hal pertama yang Hinata lakukan setelah mendengar cerita Naruto adalah mengerjapkan matanya kemudian tertawa. Ya, Hinata tertawa. Hinata Hyuuga yang anggun sedang tertawa, tawa geli. Seolah ada yang menggelitik perutnya. Terkadang Hinata bingung, bagaimana bisa sih Naruto terlihat begitu lucu? Walaupun postur tubuh dan usia Naruto tergolong dewasa, tapi wajah dan tingkah lakunya terlihat begitu polos dan naïf.

Hinata menghentikan tawanya ketika ia rasa Naruto mulai tersinggung, itu terlihat dari caranya memalingkan muka.

"Kamu itu aneh, Naruto-kun."

"Apanya?"

"Bagaimana bisa sih kamu cemburu pada temanmu sendiri? " ujar Hinata, heran.

"Tentu saja bisa, " jawab Naruto, masih merasa kesal.

"Dia itu sahabatku, lagipula dia juga temanmu. Kita mengenalnya sejak masih akademi."

"iya, aku juga tahu tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka melihatnya bersamamu." Naruto tetap menolak penjelasan yang diberikan Hinata.

Melihat Naruto yang masih cemberut seperti itu, Hinata tidak tega juga. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena mentertawakannya tadi. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya.. Hinata rasa, ia tidak melakukan apapun hal yang bisa membuat Naruto cemburu seperti ini? Hinata memutar memorinya mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, apa ada yang salah.

Seingat Hinata, tadi pagi ia baru pulang setelah menjalankan misi bersama Shino dan Kiba, dan tentunya anjing kesayangan Kiba, Akamaru. Misi yang seharusnya berjalan tepat waktu, terlambat atas permintaan sang klien. Tentu saja, mereka ninja Konoha sangat mementingkan kepentingan kliennya. Karena tidak mampu menolak permintaan kliennya, lagipula tidak merugikan bagi siapapun, mereka menerimanya. Pada akhirnya mereka pulang lebih lambat dua hari dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Di pertigaan belokan, mereka berpisah, Shino pulang sedangkan Kiba menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Ini aneh, mengingat hampir tidak pernah Kiba mengantarnya pulang karena Hinata langsung menolaknya secara halus. Tapi, tadi pagi Kiba beralasan kalau ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata, mengingat kejadian penculikan yang dilakukan Toneri satu bulan yang lalu. Hinata akhirnya menyetujuinya, ia malas berdebat, lagipula tubuhnya terlalu lelah, ia butuh istirahat. Kemudian Kiba mengantarnya pulang, itu saja.

o0o

Hinata tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "Aku rasa, Kiba-kun hanya menggodamu saja Naruto-kun."

"Be-benarkah?" Naruto tidak percaya.

"Uhm. Dia tidak berniat macam-macam."

"Awas saja… kalau aku bertemu Kiba nanti akan ku—"Naruto berkata sambil membentuk tinju, tangan kanan yang mengepal, dan yang satunya menangkap. Tapi perkataannya terputus tatkala melihat Hinata.

"—pukul." Melanjutkan perkataannya dengan lirih.

Gadis itu sedang menutup mata, angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut indigonya. Tapi sama sekali tak merusak suasana, malah membuat sang empunya terlihat indah. Naruto menatap tanpa berkedip, seolah ada yang membuatnya tak bisa menggerakkan bola matanya, hanya terfokus pada satu titik, gadis itu. Kemudian serasa ada yang menjerat lehernya, ia meneguk ludahnya, mengurangi rasa kering pada tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

Rasanya seperti ia pernah melihat momen ini sebelumnya. Tetapi pada waktu dan tempat yang berbeda. Namun objeknya tetap sama, gadis itu. Entah sudah ke berapa kali dirinya memandang, tapi tak ada kata bosan. Bosan hanya ada saat kau melihat seseorang dengan matamu, bukan dengan hatimu. Naruto menunduk, merasakan debaran aneh di ruang kosong dalam tubuhnya, rasanya campur aduk, sulit untuk digambarkan.

o0o

Hinata membuka matanya lagi, tadi ia menutup mata sekedar untuk merasakan hawa dingin yang berhembus mengenai wajahnya, juga berpikir mengenai sesuatu.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, Hinata memanggil, " Naruto-kun."

Yang dipanggil menjawab, "ya?"

Hinata menarik nafas dalam, mencoba untuk mengubur ketakutannya dan mencoba bertanya. Sebenarnya ia hanya penasaran akan jawaban pemuda itu.

"Ada yang bilang, matahari dan bulan tidak bisa bersatu. Apa menurutmu, juga begitu?"

Naruto terdiam, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata mengangkat topik ini. Naruto masih diam dan Hinata tak kunjung bicara, Naruto menyimpulkan kalau Hinata menunggunya menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi melihat Hinata yang terlihat serius, mungkin ini adalah hal penting baginya.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Matahari adalah Matahari. Bulan adalah Bulan. Dua hal yang berbeda. Matahari ada di siang hari sedangkan bulan sebaliknya. Tentu saja tidak bisa bersatu."

"Begitukah?"

Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja? Naruto merasa gadis itu terlihat kecewa dan… sedih setelah mendengar jawabannya. Naruto mencoba menghibur dengan berkata, "Hei, tidak usah begitu dipikirkan."

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Aku rasa, apa yang dikatakan orang-orang dan Naruto-kun memang ada benarnya."

"Terkadang aku berpikir, Naruto-kun yang terlalu mudah beradaptasi dengan sekitar dan hebat, tidak akan cocok dengan gadis pendiam dan kaku sepertiku."

Naruto tercekat, ia merasa ini bukan lagi tentang Matahari dan Bulan.

o0o

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Naruto memandang Hinata tajam.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, hanya…"ucapannya terputus, ia merasa sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

Menyadari Hinata yang takut dengan tatapan yang ia beri, Naruto menghembuskan nafas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Jangan hiraukan perkataan orang-orang. Mereka hanya bisa berkomentar, tapi kitalah yang menjalani."

Hinata yang tadinya menunduk kemudian mulai mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Naruto yang sudah tak lagi memberi tatapan tajam, karena arah pandang pemuda itu yang berubah. Hinata merasa, Naruto masih akan mengatakan banyak hal untuknya. Jadi ia hanya diam dan memasang telinganya sebaik mungkin.

"Matahari dan Bulan mungkin tidak bisa bersatu. Tapi kau tahu apa arti kata sebenarnya dari tidak bisa bersatu?"

"Tidak bisa bersatu bukan berarti tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Ada jalan yang sulit untuk mereka tempuh. Pada awalnya mereka mungkin tidak bisa bersatu. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka akan bersama." Lanjut Naruto, dengan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, masih mencoba mencerna dan memahami apa yang sebenarnya Naruto katakan padanya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Seolah dengan begitu, ia akan mendapat ide atau suatu hal yang bagus yang dapat memecahkan masalahnya.

"Kalau kau bilang, aku seperti matahari dan kau bulannya, sepertinya itu memang benar Hinata."

Hinata menunduk, lebih memilih mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Memandang kedua kaki mungilnya, seolah dengan hal itu ia bisa mengurangi rasa cemasnya.

"Lihatlah warna rambut dan mata kita. Warna rambutku pirang seperti warna matahari. Kalau kau kebalikannya, warna matamu seperti bulan. Lalu warna mataku biru seperti langit di siang hari sedangkan kau warna rambutmu hitam kebiruan seperti langit di malam hari. "

"Walau berbanding terbalik… bukankah kita cocok? Kita memang dua hal yang berbeda, tapi kita saling melengkapi."

"Seperti yin dan yang, putih dan hitam. Langit di siang hari dan langit di malam hari. Matahari dan bulan. Tidak dapat bersatu, tidak dapat bertemu, tapi sesungguhnya ditakdirkan bersama, hidup berdampingan. "

"Jadi, jika matahari dan bulan yang sebenarnya saja ditakdirkan bersama, apalagi kita yang bukan matahari dan bulan yang sesungguhnya?"

"Jadi Hinata—" perkataan Naruto terputus ketika menengokkan kepalanya kepalanya ke kanan.

"—ke-kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Naruto panik.

Melihat Naruto yang panik sendiri, entah kenapa membuat Hinata ingin tertawa. Ia menangkupkan sebelah tangannya ke mulut, kemudian tertawa. Walau derai air mata masih meluncur ke pipi dan dagunya.

"Aku salah ya ngomong begitu, aduh maafkan aku."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, entah kenapa mendengarkan dan memahami perkataan pemuda di depannya ini membuat Hinata terharu, tanpa ia sadari dirinya menangis. Ucapan Naruto dapat membuatnya tenang, seolah semua rasa cemasnya itu terhisap entah kemana.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata menangis dan tertawa merasa bingung. Hinata menangis tetapi ia tertawa? Apa bisa ia simpulkan kalau itu tangis bahagia?

"Hinata," gumam Naruto lirih namun tegas. Naruto menjulurkan sebelah tangannya, menghapus air mata di pipi gadis itu. Kemudian memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk—

CUP.

—mengecup gadisnya. Berbagi kehangatan, bolehkan?

Masih dalam posisi memeluk, Naruto berbisik," Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, kau membuatku takut. Dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan pemuda lain." Naruto kembali ke awal pembicaraan mereka.

Hinata mengangguk. Melepas pelukannya kemudian berdiri. Mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto yang masih duduk sambil berkata," tapi untuk satu hal terakhir itu aku tidak bisa janji."

Mereka berjalan keluar dari hutan. Sebelumnya mereka telah sepakat untuk mampir ke kedai Ichiraku untuk makan ramen. Bukannya untuk menghemat atau apa. Tapi kenapa harus repot-repot kalau hal sederhana dapat membuat bahagia? Dan bahagia tidak mesti butuh uang atau sesuatu yang mahal bukan?

Siapa yang menyangka, pembicaraan mereka akan berakhir dengan pidato panjang dari Naruto. Padahal ia sendiri yang tadinya ingin meminta suatu hal pada Hinata, tapi berakhir ia yang menenangkan gadis itu. Ya sudahlah lagipula hatinya yang tadi panas juga telah mereda. Entah kenapa melihat kesedihan di mata gadis itu, membuatnya hatinya nyeri dan rasa cemburu yang tadi menggerogoti nya hilang entah kemana.

o0o

Naruto mengantar Hinata ke rumah dan kemudian mengatakan terimakasih. Terkadang Hinata merasa heran, kenapa Naruto sering mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia bertanya dan Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Tapi suatu saat Hinata akan menagih jawabannya.

Naruto berjalan pulang dengan senang. Ia berpikir, dirinya dan Hinata bisa menjadi raja dan ratu atau apapun itu jika mereka percaya, selama bintang masih bersinar terang. Mungkin ke depannya, akan banyak masalah yang mereka hadapi, tapi itu akan membuat cinta mereka semakin kuat.

o0o

Setibanya di dalam rumah, Hinata dikagetkan dengan Hanabi yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya.

"Nee-san, habis berkencan dengan Naruto-nii ya?"

Hinata hanya diam, tapi wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan pipinya yang bereaksi terlalu cepat daripada bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Ya ampun ia digoda oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Diamlah Hanabi. Kau masih kecil."

"Jadi benar ya. Sebaiknya kakak cepat-cepat membuatkanku keponakan. Ku pikir Tou-san juga akan senang jika mendapatkan seorang cucu." Kemudian sebelum Hinata menjawab, Hanabi berlalu pergi.

Hinata masih terdiam, mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh adiknya itu. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, pipinya memerah lagi, tapi lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"HANABII" teriak Hinata.

o0o

Satu hal yang perlu kita sadari.

Bahkan seorang pria yang sering disebut bodoh oleh temannya, ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang ia sukai, bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang bijaksana dalam sekejap mata. Termasuk mengatakan hal-hal bernuasa romansa.

Dan itu berlaku bagi Uzumaki Naruto, ia hanya bisa berubah sifat menjadi seperti itu ketika bersama gadisnya—

—Hyuuga Hinata.

 **END**

AN :

Gaje? Iya.

Sebenarnya ini cuma soal rasa cemburu dan percakapan singkat mengenai Matahari dan bulan.


End file.
